glowfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking Funeral
"Viking Funeral" is the first episode of the second season of ''GLOW''. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was released via Netflix on June 29, 2018. Plot Sheila the She-Wolf holds an instant camera and snaps a photo of Ruth. She comments that she blinked and Ruth runs over, saying that she thought it was good. She looks at the photo, saying it's like the first day of school. As several of the other women of GLOW arrive, Sheila asks them to move out of the way so she can take another picture. Instead, they all gather around Ruth, calling it a photo shoot. Ruth says that she's just taking a "first day of work" photo and Melrose comments that of course she is. Sheila says that she can't fit everyone and Jenny tells her that they'll smoosh. Ruth suggests that some of them get down in front or kneel. They go over to a table and pose at various levels, but Sheila, having had enough, leaves. Tammé runs up and joins, saying that they can't take a picture without their queen. They hear a shout from Sheila, who is on the roof. She says that she can now see everyone. Ruth tells her to get down, that it's just a picture. She replies that it's history and tells her to keep her eyes open. They count down three, only for Sheila to find that the camera is out of film. Debbie asks a woman at a dry cleaners how long something is going to take, saying that she needs to drop Randy off at daycare. She explains that it's her costume for work, asking her to imagine that she's Clark Kent and she brought her cape in to be dry-cleaned and then she lost it. So now whenever she turns into Superman, she's flying around without her cape. The woman asks if there's anyone else on her account. She gives Mark's name. She hands over both her outfit and a suit of Mark's and Debbie tells her that she'd like to establish separate accounts, so it never happens again. She says also that she's not paying for his suits. The woman asks if she's keeping is name and she says that she probably is. In his Cadillac, Sam snorts some cocaine. He sighs, watching the girls entering the gym. Ruth waves her at him and he waves back. He sighs and she gets in the car. He asks why he's parked over there and he tells her he's giving himself a minute before he has to spend the next 20 weeks surrounded by people asking him what to do. She says that he looks clean and pretty, and she likes his fancy folder. She asks him what's happening, saying that she has a bunch of thoughts on the show's pilot, like better main titles and punchier graphics. He stops her, telling her to take it easy. She asks if he isn't excited. He asks her not to pep talk him, saying that the last he knew what he was going to do for twenty consecutive weeks, he was in college, which he hated. He woke up, ironed a shirt, and he feels like someone else. Ruth tells him they're in it together. She says they'll be Hitchock and Alma, like husband and wife, indispensable to each other and she'll help him to get the job done. He tells her she's helped him want to get out of the car. She gives him a gift - Russian vodka - wishing him a happy first day. She puts on her Zoya voice, saying that it's not a sentimental present, but a classic starting gift. He sips some and she tells him that it's 9 A.M. He says he knows. The girls start getting dressed. Arthie says that she doesn't want to put her costume on, that it still smells like beer and racism. Jenny sniffs, realizing that nobody washed the costumes. She asks if she was supposed to wash them. Debbie enters, apologizing for being late. Ruth gives her another of her tiny vodka bottles. She asks if she had a good break and Debbie agrees it was productive. Ruth tells her that Sam wants everyone in full makeup. Tammé asks Ruth who it is that Welfare Queen is fighting first. She tells her to wait for Sam. A new girl appears, asking where the costumes are. Jenny says she's going to have to wait for the end of the day to clean them. The girl tells her that she's not cleaning them. Ruth asks who she is. She tells her she's Junkchain. Everyone stares. Sam and Bash address the group. Sam comments that a feels a little different around the gym and they have a few more men there now. He says that this day is a prep day, which is about him. He'll be checking the shot list, adjusting the lighting, making sure that he doesn't hate their costumes on camera. Ruth asks if he'll introduce them to the new cast member. Sam introduces her as Yolanda. She says that her friends call her "Yoyo," but Yolanda is okay. Reggie asks her if she's replacing anyone else, or only Cherry. Sam tells her not to worry about it, that Cherry has a great job and isn't thinking about her. They asks if he knows she gave away her character to a white girl and Yolanda says that she isn't, she's Mexican. Arthie suggests that she could play Beirut and Sam replies that he decides who plays who and when. He likes the character Junkchain and wants her to be played by a hot girl. Ruth asks if he wants to walk Yolanda through the show's format since she's new, but he tells her it's not rocket science. He says that they can read the answers to all of their questions in their new contracts. Bash pulls them out, shouting "Get your contracts here!" like a carnival barker. They read over the contracts, which are so complicated that they comment they may as well just write "we own you." Carmen comments that her brother's first wrestling contract was written on a napkin, so hers is a step up. She grabs a pen and signs. Yolanda does some poses for Sam and he tells her she's done. He asks the cameraman if he's ever worked around that many women. He says that he actually has, that he used to shoot porn for Hal Freman. Sam says that he loves Hal Freeman and the cameraman comments that Freeman is a creep. He tells Sam, though, that if he needs an artfully framed crotch shot, he's his guy. Ruth approaches, telling Sam that she doesn't mean to be alarmist, but there's confusion about Cherry. There's also concern about some of the language in the contracts. Sam tells her to tell the girls that if they don't have other job offers, sign them. She says that's fine, but since he didn't answer any questions during the meeting, he might set aside some time today to address the collective anxieties, so people feel seen and heard. He tells her he doesn't want them to feel seen and heard. If she wants to be Alma, she needs to make everyone feel special so he doesn't have to. She gives a thumbs up and he calls for the next girl to pose for him. The girls have donuts outside and chatter. Yolanda comes out and everyone stares at her. She asks them what they think - if she needs different underwear or just a different ass. Jenny says that the costume she's wearing was perfect on Cherry because she made it for her measurements. Melrose asks her how Sam found her, if it was an audition or a "personal connection." She says that their director came to his club, she gave him a lap dance, and he offered her a job. Debbie comments that the first open slot and he hires a stripper. Rhonda asks if she can rap and she turns the question back on her. Rhonda replies that Britannica is a genius and Junkchain is a rapper. Yolanda snarks that she thought she was a sexy sanitation worker. Ruth breaks it up, telling everyone that Yolanda is not the enemy. It does feel kind of like she's taking something that doesn't belong to her, but it isn't her fault. She says she has an idea that will make everyone feel better and sings "Love Is All Around," the theme song of The Mary Tyler Moore Show. The girls giggle and Arthie asks if they're going to meet Mary Tyler Moore. Ruth says that they aren't, they're going to shoot a main title sequence. Jenny squeals, saying she loves main titles. They all agree that it has to be memorable, except for Debbie, who says that Sam isn't making a title sequence. Ruth replies that he handed her the reins for the rest of the day while he's working on the set. Therefore, they should make something that reminds them that they are the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling. She calls the camera guy, who is putting his stuff in his car, and tells him to not leave. Debbie says she has it all figured out and wishes her good luck, saying that she has to go to the mall to buy more shimmer tights. Ruth replies that she loves the mall. So the girls hit the mall. They pose, riding down an escalator, and Ruth calls for them to stay in character as the cameraman gets the shot. Ruth says that it was great and says that for the next shot, she wants to get Welfare Queen coming down the escalator and dripping with shopping bags. Liberty Belle goes up the escalator and when they pass each other, they start threatening each other, one of them maybe taking a swipe. She sees Tammé starting to go up the escalator and asks where she's going. She says that there's a sale at Robinson's and she'll be back. The cameraman asks her if she wants him to ride on the elevator with them and get them going both ways. She agrees to it. He asks her if Sam is really okay with this, giving his name as Russell. She tells him that she knows it's his first day and that she and Sam have an understanding. Back at the gym, Sam smokes and oversees construction. Florian helps out Bash and Glen Klitnick, the K-DTV executive, arrives. He comments that it looks just like the Hayworth. Sam says that it's a cheat, but that matching is for pussies. Glen introduces them to Rick Hollander, who he calls an MVP director at the network. Bash is already familiar with him, as he directs the network's longest running show, Quilting Bee Easy. Rick says that he likes to welcome the new kids on the block and Sam tells him that he appreciates the concern. Glen says that it's curiosity, not concern. He asks when they start shooting and Sam tells him that it's tomorrow. He looks around at the construction and looks dubious, then puts on a hardhat to tour with Glen. Sam curses at Bash, saying that they can't bring a director to his set uninvited. Bash agrees, wondering where his hardhat is. He says that he dodged a bullet by not replacing him with Rick. Sam is shocked that Glen tried to replace him with a guy that wears a turtleneck. At the mall, Debbie stares at a red dress on a mannequin. Ruth calls for her and they do the Welfare Queen and Liberty Belle scene on the escalator. The other girls all do their own scenes as well. They end up causing quite a commotion and a security guard finally asks Ruth if they're filming something there. Ruth agrees that she is, that she's Ruth Wilder with K-DTV. She tells him that if he needs to see their permit, she can talk to her producers. He tells her that he doesn't need to, that he too is an actor when he's not doing this job. He instead hands her a headshot, saying to get in touch with him if she has something he might be right for. So she adds him to a scene with the girls, who all chase after him. That evening, Reggie approaches Ruth, telling her that it's a lot more fun when she directs. She tells her to not tell Sam that. Reggie nods and leaves. Ruth helps Russell with his bag. He says that they shot some rad stuff that day and she asks if he thinks they captured the nexus of girl-on-girl violence and consumer culture in America. He replies that it was way dumber than that, but she has a decent eye. She chuckles at "decent." He asks if she wants to come back to his place, go through the footage, and maybe have a drink. Debbie approaches, asking Ruth if she wants a ride. Ruth tells Russell that it's late and they can look over the footage tomorrow. He agrees that there's always tomorrow. In the car, Ruth thanks Debbie for the ride. Debbie comments that it's really a great idea for her to get involved with a sleazy camera guy and Ruth replies that she doesn't know he's sleazy. She asks if it would bother her she went out on a date. Debbie asks if she's asking her permission to date and she admits she doesn't know. Debbie says that she doesn't care what she does, she just doesn't need her to mess up morale by getting date-raped. Ruth tells her that she was going to call her during the break, but she thought that she shouldn't and if they show doesn't go, they might never talk again. She says that the day reminded her of when they were in scene study class and mind-melding over ideas. She missed acting with her. Debbie tells her that she's getting a divorce. Sam arrives at his home and enters to find loud music blasting and Justine spray-painting some shirts. He curses and asks what's going on, telling her to open a window. She tells him that they already are open and she's almost done. He turns off the music, asking her what the deal is with all the shirts, which read "Shitpope." She explains that it's for the band of her boyfriend, Billy. She's in charge of the merchandise. He tells her that they need to talk and she says she'll clean up. He says it's not about the shirts, it's about her, asking if she's going back to Sacramento. She says that he said she could stay there and he tells her that "stay" implies a short period of time. She reminds him that he said they were going to have a conversation, but he gave her some photo albums to look at and they never did. She doesn't know any of the people in the photo albums. He tells her they're her Sicilian relatives. She suggests he tell her their names and details. He asks if she really wants to talk about this right now and she asks if he does. He sighs and says that he wants a drink. She asks if they can order pizza, and he agrees, so long as it's not from Billy. Debbie meets with Mark, asking him how his apartment is. He says that it's small, but he finally gets to hang up his Rebel Without a Cause poster. Debbie meets with Glen Klitnick and his wife, Jodi. Debbie promises to tell her everything she knows about Jack Wagner after they've ordered. Mark introduces himself as being from William Morris Business Affairs. Glen asks if she brought her agent. Debbie says that he's not her agent, but he does work for her. Mark tells Glen that he's made a contract with a bunch of desperate actresses who don't know any better. Debbie, however, is worth more than that. She says that she's proud to be part of the K-DTV family so long as they work out some details. Mark hands papers to Glen and he says that there are a lot of details. When Jodi gets a copy, he says that she doesn't need one, but Debbie says that he surely doesn't expect her to just sit looking pretty and she may have some great ideas. She tells Glen that she's been working as an actress on a nationally syndicated soap opera. She also had a career before the show. Glen tells her that K-DTV is small and local and they don't have the kind of money she wants. Mark suggests they start with page three, exclusivity. Sam and Bash enter the gym to find the place transformed. The ring is ready and things are looking good. Bash comments that it's a miracle what you can accomplish when you force people to work overtime. He finds the girls and tells him that he doesn't like it when they're in a clump, that they need to spread out. Ruth tells him they have a surprise. Debbie enters with Glen, saying that she found him wandering the parking lot. He says he came to collect the contracts and make sure they actually had a set to shoot on. Ruth says that they do what they were going to do later, but Glen tells her to not do anything different because he's there. He's a fly on the wall. So Ruth turns on a TV and presents the intro they made. Everyone cheers and laughs, except for Sam, who just looks stone-faced. As the video ends, Glen says that if he had his hardhat, he would take it off. Sam tells him that he knows what he wants, and that's why he hired him. Bash says he'll show Glen the new lobby and takes him away. Sam asks who there is confused about who the director is. They just stare at him. He says that he is confused, that he didn't send anyone to shoot a title sequence at the mall. He asks who shot it and Russell says that he did and he cut it. Ruth steps forward, saying that it was her, that she told him what to shoot. He asks if she's making a move on his job. She says he asked for her help. He tells her that he needs her to be an actress. Bash comes in, telling them to keep it down, that he has Glen right outside. Sam says that he doesn't care, that everyone should hear this. She's not a director because she took a camera to the mall. Ruth tells him that the girls needed a boost, and if they're being honest, the show needed something to pull the audience in. He tells her he's not pulling them in with this cheesy, girly intro. He calls the sequence garbage, saying he'd never put his name on something he didn't direct. Reggie points out that he put his name on the pilot. There's a gasp and he asks what she said. She points out that it was Ruth that directed the pilot, that he wasn't there. He should be thanking her. He tells her she's fired. She says that he can't, that she signed a contract. He tells her that the contract says she can't quit without notice, but he can fire her whenever he wants. He tells her to pack up and get out. She looks stunned, but leaves, slamming a chair. Bash covers his mouth, looking shocked. Sam asks if anyone else has anything to say. Nobody does. He tells them to get to work, and if Ruth wants to help out, she can pick up the chairs. Debbie enters his office, presenting him with her new contract. She says there's an addendum and he asks if that's what she's calling the additional 250 pages. She says that she has to look out for herself, that she knows what she's worth. Ruth knocks and enters. She tells Sam that if he wants to fire anyone, to fire her. He asks if it's what she really wants. She tells him she had ideas, and he tells her to put them in her diary. He can't make the show if they're looking to her for answers. She says that they care about each other and are a team. He tells her that they're not, that it's not basketball. His entire offense doesn't fall apart if he loses one. They're all replaceable, even her. Ruth leaves. Sam looks at Debbie's contract, asking if she's kidding about wanting to be a producer. Debbie says that she's not kidding, that she is a producer. She closes the door on the staring Ruth. Guest starring *Kimmy Gatewood as Stacey Beswick *Rebekka Johnson as Dawn Rivecca *Chris Lowell as Bash Howard *Sunita Mani as Arthie Premkumar *Marianna Palka as Reggie Walsh *Ellen Wong as Jenny Chey *Shakira Barrera as Yolanda Rivas *Rich Sommer as Mark Eagan *Andrew Friedman as Glen Klitnick *Peter O'Brien as Rick Hollander *Alex Rich as Florian Becker *Victor Quinaz as Russell Barroso *Wyatt Nash as Phil Co-starring *Vee Kumari as Dry Cleaner *Bill Posley as Hairdresser *Christopher Michael as Security Guard *Deanna Cheng as Jodi Klitnick Notes *Although Sydelle Noel appears in the opening credits, she does not appear as Cherry Bang in this episode. Beginning with this episode, Gayle Rankin, Kate Nash, Kia Stevens, Jackie Tohn and Britney Young are credited as starring cast. Category:Season 2 episodes